The Mega Meanace
by ryu4118
Summary: Dr. Light goes evil and pulls an X on Roll, who wakes up in a Dr. Light Ruled world. Can Roll set things right?
1. Default Chapter

COMMONLY FOUND NOTE: I don't own characters blah blah blah property of Capcom.

THE MEGA MEANACE  
  
By Ryu4118  
  
Starring Roll  
  
"Doctor Light!" The blond girl walked into the lab, her hair swishing back and forth. She brushed some dust off her red dress. She was proud of how she always kept that dress perfect, the gold buttons super shiny, Her black skirt always perfectly pressed, her shoes… she never liked those shoes, they reminded her of her brothers filthy shoes. at least they're red… she thought to herself as the metallic doors opened up. She walked through and shuddered slightly. I hate this lab…She saw the robots lying on tables, half built, the parts of robots in jars, a piece of a sandwich lying on the counter, in pieces. I remember that sandwich… why didn't he eat it? she was confused as she opened the door into the inner sanctum of Dr. Light's laboratory. "Roll… how nice of you to have come…" Roll cocks her head to the side, a confused look on her face. "Dr. Light, what's this about? And the sandwich…" Light turned around in his chair. The monitors around him cast an eerie glow in the room, and his face is partially illuminated, sending shivers down Roll's spine. "It's time, Roll…" Roll looks at Dr. Light, not seeing another robot sneaking up behind her. "You are outdated, you have no purpose anymore." The robot sticks a rob into her back. "wha-" She is cut short as shockwaves are sent through her body, knocking her unconscious.   
  
Roll wakes up, encased in a jar. "Help! Dr. Light, help me!" The now mad doctor steps out of the shadows. "Roll, how nice of you to rejoin us." He grins devilishly, and goes on. "I realize that my robot-making expertise is great enough to help me take this planet and all that inhabit it, and crush them all." Roll looks at Dr. Light in horror and disbelief. "Megaman! Help me!" The doctor laughs. "Megaman will not help you, he has been Reprogrammed." Megaman steps out of the shadows. He kicks a pebble into the ceiling lamp, causing it to swing slightly. What the light illuminates on the wall sickens Roll. "Ah, I think you see the first Doctor, Wily?" Wily is dead, a spike through his chest, sticking him to the wall. The blood streams down his white coat and gathers in a pool along the floor. Roll tries not to vomit as the doctor goes on. "You too shall be reprogrammed, but not now. I'll save that for later." He turns to zombie-Megaman. "Megaman! Hunt down every single Wily bot and Destroy them. I don't need anything stopping my plans." He pushes a button on a nearby control panel, and Roll can fell her nervous system slowing down. "My, you will make a great cannon, Roll…" Roll loses touch and is taken by the stasis field.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Sir, We've found something!" A blond male soldier calls out to the leader of the group, a long haired woman. They all have on silver jumpsuits, adorned with a symbol of a flaming bird. "Really?" The leader looks surprised. "move over." she walks over to the pile and moves some rocks. "Oh my…" She looks down. A few rocks fall out of the way, showing an opening with a faint green glow emanating from the darkness. "Hanson!" A short soldier looks up. "Yes mam?" "Private, get in there and find out what's making that green light." He grumbles, and exclaims, "Yes, mam!" He crawls into the hole. "okay everyone, stand back. It could be a bomb." They all wait. "Holy cow!" The soldiers stand, ready for an explosion. "It's a preserved Light bot!" "The captain can't believe her ears. How could that idiot be so lucky?!? Private! Get out of there now!" Hanson leaps out of the hole. The leader jumps down into the hole and looks at the tube. He… He was telling the truth… "Soldier! Call HQ! We have a situation!!"  
  
Roll can hear voices surrounding her. "The light bot seems to be waking up from the stasis field, sir." "Arm weapons! She could be a lethal killing machine! Or a bomb! Or… something else that's dangerous!" Roll opens her eyes, and the image starts to clear up. she opens her mouth to talk. "Get ready!" The commander yells. Hundreds of laser sights are on her forehead. "Hello?" The soldiers wait patiently. "Can someone tell me where I am?" The commander walks forward. "Okay, Light bot. What is your name?" Roll looks around at the guards, all armed to the teeth and ready to kill her. "My name is Roll Light." The commander looks shocked. "Met!" A lean scientist runs up, lab coat flapping behind him. "Scan this woman's database and analyze it's contents. Soldiers! Drop arms!" The soldiers all lower their weapons. "MOVE OUT!" the soldiers lumber out of the room, leaving only Roll and Met. Met takes her out of the tube, and puts her on a platform. "What's this?" Roll asks Met. "Well," Met says as he starts up the machine, "It's a super scanner. It scans your memory banks and compiles data about you." Roll waits for the machine to finish it's task so she can get answers for the questions burning in her mind.  
  
Roll stood there, quiet. Her legs were starting to hurt from standing there. She had been standing there for at least 45 minutes. "Ok, Roll Light, Age 18, Sister of Megaman, Protoman, Daughter of Dr. Light, technical sister of the first six robot masters. We have scanned you. You are now allowed to leave." Roll cautiously walked out into the brightly lit corridor. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all stark white. "At least it's clean." She strolled down the Hallway, passing many soldiers along the way. One soldier that caught her eye was a female soldier with very long, Raven black, midriff-length hair. She waved at Roll, but turned a corner before Roll could get a closer look. She was much nicer than anyone else here… Roll reaches the doors that lead outside. She wanders out into sweltering heat. There isn't a patch of grass for miles. Roll swears and walks back in. "Cursed Doctor Light… No, you're a household robot… You don't need a teleportation Unit… Bah." She wanders aimlessly before she sees a familiar face. "Eddie?!?" Eddie stops and looks at Roll. "Eddie!" She hugs the delivery bot. He was the first robot Roll had seen today, and the only one she knew. "It's too bad you can't talk, or I'd ask you about what happened." Eddie flies off without a word. Roll sighs, and continues onward to wherever the hallway takes her. The female commander that found her walks up. You, light bot. Come with me." Roll follows her. "You know, I have a name…" The commander stops in her tracks "You filthy light bot think YOU can order me around?!?" She wheels around, fire and brimstone in her eyes. "You evil robots killed my parents and destroyed my home. I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you, understand?!" "Right…" Roll walks the rest of the way silently. "Here." She shows Roll a room. "This is your room. You'd be better in a cell, though." She turns and exits. Roll sighs. She's so mean… There's a knock on the door. "Come in," Roll sighs. The long haired girl walks in. "Hello, Ms…" Roll looks surprised. "You're a guy?" He looks surprised. "Why wouldn't I be?" Roll stares at him. "Your name is…?" Roll snaps out of her thoughts. "Roll. And yours?" "My name is Pendragon. Adian Pendragon." Roll stares at him. "That's a… very interesting name." "Right, and Roll isn't?" He smiles and leaves, his hair swishing behind him.  
  
Roll walks into the crowded mess hall looking for something to eat. She gets in the back of the line. Finally, something to eat… I'm starving… She grabs a tray and gets some food. Roll Leaves the line and heads towards the dining area. She sees the Commander and her goons. Note to self: avoid her from now on. She Turns and heads the other way. She looks around and sees Adian sitting at a table. Adian looks up and waves to her, so Roll walks over and sits down. "So, Roll, how has your stay been?" The other soldiers at the table scoot closer to hear about the Light bot. "It's been fine, but everyone is being mean to me. Especially that lady over there." They all look over, then turn back. "Oh, Hannah? I heard her yelling at you, I think you know why she doesn't like you." Roll sighs. "Yeah, but still…" "I know, she isn't mannerly, but we all have to listen to her. She is our superior." Roll finishes the rest of her meal in silence, then leaves the dining area. On her way back to her room, she runs into Magnetman, one of the robot masters from the third game. "Magnetman? Is that you?" Magnetman sees Roll and backs away slowly. "Please Magnetman, help me…" Magnetman stops. Magnetman always Had a huge crush on Roll, but he never admitted it. "Okay, Ms. Roll, what do you want? You know your brother and I never got along very well, and you know that. But," He grins, "I always help cute girls in need! Tell me what's wrong." Roll sighs. She disliked Magnetman, but needed his help on this issue. "Come on, let's go back to my room." Magnetman's eyes widened at Roll's last remark, but he followed her back to her room. Roll sat on the bed, and Magnetman sat down beside her. "So, Roll, what was so secret that we couldn't talk about it in the hall?" Roll sighed. She wished she had another from her time to talk to. "What happened with Dr. Light? The other robot masters? Megaman? Tell me!" Magnetman sighs. "Well, I don't want to tell you this."   
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because of the negative percussions it may have on your psyche."  
  
Roll lets her hair down. "Please… for me?" Magnetman's face grew red, and he started to talk again. "You should have kept your hair like that…" He clears his throat. "After the death of my creator, Dr. Wily, Dr. Light started to make a new army of robots. The army soon found out his intentions after he destroyed Fort Knox, the American gold supply building. The U.S. army started to carpet-bomb the area near Light's lab, so he picked up his things and ran. He made sure to detonate his lab afterwards. You must have been far enough away from the bomb that the roof and walls surrounding you only collapsed and dropped your container into the storage area section of his underground lab. Light then built a super robot named X, but X turned on him and joined the army. Megaman was outdated, sure, but X was still no match for him, because of the brainwash program he had been building into his robots. I have survived in my youth because Wily was lazy when He built us, and Didn't let us age like Light took the time to do for you. Sorry, I'm getting off track… Okay, so Light Built a giant super computer and a laser on the moon with a number of robots. He transferred to his new moon base and put his mind in a computer, much like Wily did. You know, A copy of himself to be activated when and if he died. Well, age took him, and the moon computer took over. The troops have saved this area by building a protective shielding around the base. And that's all I know…" Roll breaks down and starts crying. "There, There…" Magnetman comforts Roll, who cries herself to sleep. Magnetman stands and leaves, shutting the door behind him. "Good night, my angel…" He whispers before he closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Bass's arrival

Copyright: Blah Capcom blah.

Authors notes: Sorry for the long wait. I hadn't touched it until inspiration struck, and I went crazy. Have a good read.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Roll wakes to the sound of sirens blaring. "Ah... what's going on?" She steps out of her room into a tumult of soldiers rushing down the hall. Their footsteps echo like thunder in the crowded hallway. Roll makes her way through the crowd to the now deserted mess hall. No one is there, and Roll feels calm in the room. She starts to eat her breakfast when another person walks into the room. He has fins on his helmet and is wearing a brown cloak. He walks, almost gliding over to the food counter and grabs a plate of food. He glide-walks over to Roll's table and sits down, and starts to eat. Roll has been watching him this whole time, eating slowly. The robot looks up. "Hello there." Roll jumps in the air. She wasn't paying attention, and the robot talking startled her. "H-H-hello... My name is Roll. Who are you?"

"My name is Bass." He says it so icily that Roll shivers when he talks. "I remember you... You fought my brother Megaman a few times." Bass looks at Roll and cocks an eyebrow. "_You're _Megamans sister?" "Y...yes..." Bass scowls and goes back to his food. Roll stands up. "It was nice talking to you Mr. Bass, but I have to go." She walks to the door, throws away her food, and leaves quickly. As Roll walks down the hallway, she thinks about Bass. _He was creepy..._ Roll wanders around, lost in thought, until she runs into Snakeman. "Hey! Watch where... Oh, hello Roll." Roll grins. "Sorry about that Snakeman..." Roll starts down the hallway again. She had run into a few robot masters while she stayed here, but Roll couldn't figure out why they were here, or who rebuilt them.

A number of other questions stuck in her head, but she had no answer for any of them. None of the people she came by cared who she was, or wanted anything to do with her. And she couldn't find Met anywhere. She had some questions about the robots who are running around. Roll gave up, and went back to her room. She looked around, got some paper out of the desk, and started to draw. She never really had a flair for drawing, but she would do it to clear her mind. As she started to draw herself, she wondered what she was going to do. There wasn't really anything she could do at the moment. She was trapped in this remote desert base. Roll wished that something, anything would happen to get her out of that base. She finished herself, and started to draw the background. She finished the picture, and stood up. "I'm going to find Bass." She leaves the room, and walks down the hall. On the way, she runs into a soldier. "Excuse me..." The soldier goes on, ignoring Roll. She sighs, and looks for another person. _They all must still be on that mission..._She sees Adian, and rushes over to meet him. "Adian... Do you know where Bass is?" Adian looks over at Roll. "Bass? He's in his quarters, down that hall. Just take a left by the fire extinguisher." "Thank you!" Roll runs down the hall and rounds the corner. She sees a number of doors. "Maybe I should've asked which door was his..." She knocks on a door. "Hello? Bass?" The door opens, and Snakeman sticks his head out. "Bass's room has the purple door." He then briskly shuts the door. "Okay... purple door." She walks until she finds a purple door. Roll knocks on the door, and waits for a reply. "State your name." Roll coughs. "Roll Light. I'm here to ask Bass some questions-" The door slides open before she can finish her sentence. "Come in Roll." She walks into Bass's room. She notices that purple and black tend to play a big role in the décor around the room. She likes his big bed, covered with a black blanket and royal purple pillows. She plops down on it. "Ah... so comfortable..." "So..." Roll sits up and looks around the room. "blah... Over here, Roll." She looks over at the desk and sees Bass sitting in the desk chair. "What do you want to talk to me about? I'm busy." Bass doesn't have his cloak on, showing off his faded and battle torn armor. His left arm has a blue plate on it. "Bass, where did the blue plate come from?" Bass frowns. "Doesn't matter. Is that it? Because I have a few pressing matters to attend to." "Actually..." Roll stands up. "I wanted to ask you about the robots, and how they got here." Bass stood up. "They walked. Now I must get going." He laves the room, leaving Roll without answers. "darn it Bass..." She sighs, and turns to go out the door. She went to the Mess hall for lunch. She was starting to get hungry, and she might find Met hiding out there. She knew he could answer some of her questions. If not, she could always go to one of the Robot Masters and ask them. She can hear a large amount of talking, and guessed that the mission was over. Roll gets her plate and goes into the line. She sees Hannah looking around for someone, yelling at the troops and being mean, as always. _I know I didn't do anything, so I'll ignore her. _"Light bot!" Roll grimaces, and walks over to Hannah. "Yes mam?" "Have you seen Met? I've got something to 'ask' him." Roll shakes her head. _Figures. The one person I can talk to, and he's run off._ Roll sits down and starts to eat.

_In a deserted part of the base..._

"Sir, the base's shields are down. Is everything else ready?" "everything is ready, Met. Prepare for the attack." Met shuts off the screen and goes to a jeep nearby. He doesn't want to be around when the carnage starts. The jeep starts up, and he drives out of the garage and into the desert. _Yes... soon, we will see..._

Roll finishes eating, and heads to her room. As she leaves the mess hall, she hears a loud explosion in another part of the base. Sirens start to go off, and the soldiers rush past her. Explosions fill the air as she runs to a window to see what it is. _No way!_ Megaman is demolishing the northern part of the base with a number of attacks. She starts to rundown the hallway, and gets herself lost. "This wasn't a good Idea..." The part of the base she was just in explodes and the shock makes Roll roll head over heels. "Ow! Maybe it was a good idea..." She runs into a warehouse. "Great." She runs behind a crate to hide from the bombings. Just then, she sees Megaman and Bass crash through the ceiling, fighting. "MAVRICK BUSTER!" Bass fires a large shot at Megaman, who leaps out of the way and fires a missile at Bass. He leaps out of the way, but the missile follows him, and hits. "RA!" He hits the ground, hard. "Give up yet?" Megaman has an evil smirk on his face. Bass leaps to his feet. "TREBLE! TRANSFORM!!" Treble crashes through the ceiling, and in a flash of light, combines with Bass. "Are you ready to die, Megaman?" Bass starts to glow. "Meteor Rain!!!" Energy balls start to rain down from the sky. Roll watches as Megaman nimbly twists between the blasts, and punches Bass. He lets loose a full power Buster shot, and Gospel goes into the wall. He glows, and Treble is lying next to a defeated Bass. "Die, Bass." Megaman starts to charge his buster. "Not...yet... you'll die first. MAIN CORE IMPLOSION!!!!" Megaman starts to run as Bass glows, then explodes, leaving a gaping hole in the desert around what was the base.


End file.
